Due to a large data amount in a map, the map needs to be partially loaded through slicing, namely, a tile map technology, to ensure a map loading speed in a client and reduce server load.
When an actual map such as Baidu Map or Auto Navi Map is used to generate a virtual map in a virtual application, because the actual map has a large size, the virtual map generated based on the actual map is also very large, and if all tile maps in the virtual map are loaded at a time, great pressure is brought to performance and memory of the virtual application, resulting in poor display efficiency of the virtual map.
How to improve display efficiency of the virtual map is a technical problem that needs to be dealt with in implementations of the present application.